


The six most romantic words she has ever heard.

by herdivineshadow



Category: Robin Hood (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-17
Updated: 2007-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herdivineshadow/pseuds/herdivineshadow





	The six most romantic words she has ever heard.

It is only after she says "name it", that she feels some trepidation about what he might ask of her.

She needn't have worried.

" _Stay. And make this place bearable._ "

  
They are the six most romantic words she has ever heard.


End file.
